Moving extremely heavy loads has generally been a complicated task because of the large forces involved in lifting and transporting the heavy loads. In known mounting structures, large loads may be transported by disassembling or breaking up the load or the mounting structure into multiple smaller sections and/or loads. However, this break-down and subsequent reassembly process can be very time consuming, especially when a heavy load is only to be moved a small distance, or needs to be repositioned.
For heavy loads that need periodic movement or adjustment, devices commonly referred to as “walking machines” or “walkers” were developed. These machines may be configured to move the heavy loads over small distances in incremental stages. For example, walking machines may be used to move large structures, such as oil rigs, in order to position them over pre-drilled pipes in oil fields.
Instead of using wheels driven by rotational forces to move heavy loads, walking machines typically use hydraulic lift cylinders to lift the load above a supporting surface, and then move or rotate the load relative to the supporting surface by transporting the load via rollers or tracks in the walking machines. U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,336 to Reed and U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,525 to Smith show two methods of using walking machines to move heavy loads, such as oil rig structures. The '525 patent shows elongated beams under several rollers and lift cylinders, which allows the load from the lift cylinders and rollers to be spread over a large area. However, this disclosed system in the '525 patent does not allow for movement of heavy load in a direction perpendicular to the long axis of the support beams. That is, movement of the heavy load is restricted in the walking device disclosed in the '525 patent to only particular directions, which can make fine tuning of the position of the heavy load difficult.
The inclusion of a walking system to a mounting structure may involve additional support structures or connections in order to transfer the weight of the mounting structure and/or load to the walking system. The support structures and/or connections may require additional time for assembly and/or disassembly during various operations associated with the mounting structure, such as operations associated with storage and/or transportation of the mounting structure over relatively large distances.
The present invention addresses these and other problems.